


Going, Gone

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [5]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going, Gone

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #284 – _L.I.F.E_.
> 
> l = light, i = instinct, f = fear, e = easy
> 
> (Alternate take on what [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2762039) could have been.)

Gene leaves, doesn't come back, and it's undeniable: Gene was a light in his life, and now Sam's locked away in the dark.

Instinct falls away, fear turns to easy acceptance, and at one point he knew he should never stop fighting, but now it's better to just not try. All he needed to do was just stop, slip sideways, into the drugs and the confusion, embracing the insanity that brought him to this place. Owning it is almost as good as just letting it all end.

'Is it better now, Sam?' _she_ asks and maybe (not really) it is.


End file.
